S2E5
Previous Episode | Next Episode The next UGWL episode, dated on 6/21/2013, was finally here, and with the GM having recorded some data finally, we could put what happened on this not-so-great episode on the wiki in full detail! However, before we start, there is something we want to say before the rest of the episode: [[Missus Jzzb|'Missus Jzzb']]' Rumble Victory' Due to REALLY badly recorded data, the last episode was missed, and we're going to merge this one important plot point into it, and say that Missus Jzzb won the rumble before the show started. With that being said, here's the rest of the show: Jarg memorial Jarg, now gone for 57 days inside his casket, was shown. Rest in peace Jarg, Offline for 57 days is what it said before the start of the show. He will always be remembered. SkyRocket promo SkyRocket opens the actual show with a great promo, talking about the future of the business and how things are majorly going to change tonight. He then announces the brand new belt, the "You Tried!" championship! He would then announce that later tonight there would be a brand new Employee of the month! That was all there was announced in this promo. Cool Guy VS Fat Asian Shenmue(W) Cool Guy, making his big debut, took on another man making his big debut, Fat Asian Shenmue. Cool Guy, with his extreme amount of charisma, was sadly unable to overcome the 600 pound giant, and Shenmue destroyed him in under 7 minutes. Football Manager interview with Missus Jzzb Football manager asked Missus Jzzb what her thoughts on facing Mega Man at the very first PPV, Wrasslemania, was going to be like and what she thought would happen. Missus Jzzb responded by saying that the power of her subscribers would help her beat Mega Man and that he won't be able to defend that title against her. Mega Man Promo Mega Man, after hearing what Missus Jzzb had to say for him, suddenly appeared after the interview and cut his own promo on Missus Jzzb and the UGWL viewers. He wanted to know why they all hated him, when he's done nothing but be their greatest wrestler and their greatest UGWL champion. But, he was rudely interrupted by the GM SkyRocket, and the Money in the Bank holder Hakan. Hakan was actually cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase and Mega Man was forced to defend his title, right here, right now. Mega Man VS Hakan(W) UGWL Championship match Now defending his UGWL championship, Mega Man was forced to defend his title against the oil king, Hakan. However, Mega Man obviously wasn't ready to defend his title, as Hakan was able to land the Oil Coaster on Mega Man and beat him in a short amount of time. After Hakan is finished celebrating and finally acheived his dream of being UGWL champion, Mega Man grabbed a microphone and started talking about how terrible Missus Jzzb is going to be versus Hakan at Wrasslemania. Angry about the stuff Mega Man is saying, Missus Jzzb charges the ring and takes Mega Man out very quickly. Mega Man, now with nothing and lying on the floor, finally gets up and leaves, no longer with his title. Dragon(W) VS Goucan Last Man Standing Dragon, now on a win-streak with LMS matches, takes on another challenge as he faces the fan favorite, Goucan. Goucan, with all the crowd supporting him, was sadly unable to beat Dragon, and the ref counted to ten. The match now over, Dragon is now 3-0 in LMS matches. The Wizards backstage The Wizards walk up to their third member, Waldo, and kick him out of the group, mentioning about a possible new member... Awcko(W) VS Prime Taking on his cousin, Awcko was set to face Prime in singles action, and was completely ready to destroy his cousin. Prime, on a losing streak of his own, ended up losing this match to no one's surprise, and his losing streak continued. Manta Style VS The Wizards Manta Style enters the ring only to see a brand new member enter with their enemies, Mazzarin Cras. While they were not prepared for this new member, Anti-mage and his 2 illusions were ready for battle after their intense farming and beat The Wizards. Tonto Gordo Backstage Tonto Gordo, now wearing his luchadore mask, walks up to Lookin' Good Potato backstage where Potato challenges him to a rematch, right now. Tonto Gordo, not going to back down from any challenge, accepts and the match starts. Tonto Gordo(W) VS Lookin' Good Potato With the rematch now going, Lookin' Good Potato starts with some extreme offense, ready to get his revenge on Tonto Gordo beating him last time they fought. However, Tonto Gordo got the upper hand and landed his finisher and got the fast pin. DarkSydePhil(W) VS Amerika Soldier Making his big debut, DarkSydePhil entered the UGWL ring only to face off against the strongest soldier in UGWL, Amerika Soldier. With the power of his chat room behind him, DSP was able to quickly defeat Amerika Soldier and made a huge impact on the UGWL viewers. Spongebeb and Studmuffin backstage Spongebeb, now ready to accept his Employee of the Month award, walks up to Studmuffin and tells him how the GM is getting ready to announce him as the Employee of the Month today. Stud disagrees and says that the award will be going to him. Football Manager interview with Venom In a interview with Venom, Football Manager asks some questions about Venom's title match against Mega Man and what his brand new tag team Venomous B.I.G. will bring to UGWL. Before he could answer however, one half of The Feeders, Jojje, attacks him from behind and they start a backstage brawl. Jojje however underestimated Venom's power when he's pissed off and lost the backstage brawl. SkyRocket Promo With everyone wondering who the first UGWL Employee of the Month is going to be, SkyRocket walks out and begins his announcement. While everyone was expecting Studmuffin or Spongebeb, the GM decided to pick someone else, and he chose The Hurricane as the Employee of the Month. Spongebeb, now pissed off that he wasn't selected to be Employee of the Month, attacks Hurricane as he walks down to the ring. The GM and Spongebeb both argue for a while before they come to the conclusion that something has to be done soon about the Employee of the Month issue. Spiritlol VS Eddli VS Hungry Z VS Bulge Ironbeard VS Slingblade(W) VS Donte - "You Tried!" championship match Every UGWL viewer was excited as the brand new title, the "You Tried!" championship, was on the line in this battle royal match. However, one man had his eyes set on the championship, and that was none other than the American Hero, Slingblade. He would take out everyone in the Battle Royal and would become the very first UGWL "You Tried!" champion. Category:Season 2